Raine Kendell
Raine Kendell is a young women who goes to school with Robby Queen and Laura Luthor. Curious and kind, Raine is determined to find out the mysterys behind Smallville. She is played by Alexandra Krosney. Physical Appearance Raine stands at the height of 5' 5" (1.65 m) and is quit petite with curly brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is often seen wearing jeans with normal shirts or in her waitress uniform. Personality Despite her small, cute-like appearance, Raine is far from innocent. With the aspiration to become a kindergarten teacher, Raine has a warped sense of justice. She has a tendency to punish people that she doesn't approve in a similar fashion to how she would punish the children in her class even though they're fully grown adults. Raine is even willing to perform "punishments" that break the law, she stole a pair of pants because the store's sales clerk was rude to Moe Early Life Not much is know about Raine's early life only that she came from a well off family and was Moe's first official friend. When Raine turned 19 years old she lost her virginity and got pregnant in the same night. Leading to her parents kicking her out of the house after she told them. Raine soon moved in with the Queen's and was officially adopted into their family only they didn't kick her to the curb after she told them the same story as she did her parents. Nine months later Raine gave birth to a baby boy named "Jamie". A month afterward Raine got a job as a waitress. Relationships ;Moe Queen They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. Even before Raine knew of Moe's riches and family they were close friends. After Raine's parents abandoned her after she got pregnant, Moe forced her parents to allow Raine to move in. Raine even named Moe as the babies aunt. ;Robby Queen Robby has known Raine since they were both children. When Raine was pregnant and her parents kicked her out, Robby hacked their emails and almost got them arrested. Luckily, his parents found out and stopped him, though Chloe hesitated on the stopping part. The two have a strong sibling bond and Robby is also very protective of Raine and her baby. [[Jonathan Samuel Kent|'Jonathan Samuel Kent']] When Jonathan and Raine first met was when the two were introduced to each other by Moe. Almost instantly a connection was forged between them. Jon became allured by her captivating demeanor and Raine was allured by his kind and gallant nature. Soon they became partners in crime after their first mission. After getting to known each other better and more personally a mutual attraction was formed. When their trust in each other deepened, Jon became involved in her son's life, while he brought out her vulnerable side and Raine helped Jon evolve as a hero while making him feel less alone. ; Laura Luthor Raine and Laura are friends. Laura is the aunt of Raine's son. As so, she wants to be there for him as much as possible. Starting by having a good relationship with Raine too Raine's hesitance. Laura is determined to become a close friend of Raine's. ;Leo Lang Raine and Leo had a one night stand that resulted in a pregnancy. Raine didn't contact or plan to contact Leo until she met him again through Moe and he figured it out. Leo was at first angry at Raine for keeping it but then understood but still wanted a part in their child's life. ;Adam Knight As Raine is the only one who isn't aware of Adam's past, death and resurrection, Raine only sees him as someone who has amnesia and needs help. Therefore, she's the only one whose kind to him and a genuine friend. Powers and Abilities :After being a victim. Raine trained herself to be stronger using many weapons and tools to aid her. These weapons are kept in her apartment, car, and even at the work; always close-by and ready for use. *'Numerous Fighting Styles'- Unparalleled hand-to-hand fighting ability. *'Appearance' -An asset of Raine's is the tendency for people to underestimate her. This allows Raine to surprise his opposition when she shows her true skills and talents. *'Knife expert' -Doesn't matter if it's cutting an onion or cutting through 8 Yakuza in 4 seconds. Which also comes in handy when working wt a restaurant. *'Skilled Markswomen' -Despite the fact she dislikes guns, Raine is a very skilled markswomen. *'Extensive knowledge of the human body' -Familiar with the 9 places professional killers will use to deliver an injection to make a murder look like a heart attack. Weaknesses Notes Appearances Trivia Gallary Category:Humans Category:Characters